


Return to the Moors

by Irhaboggles



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Moors, One Shot, Post-Movie: Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: Though the war between fairies and humans ended in a peaceful, mutual surrender, Aurora still found herself struggling to know which half of herself she ought to follow now that Ulstead was under her command. But just like always, Phillip was her knight in shining armor, helping her find an answer even when it seemed hopeless. Maybe this "war" would end in peaceful compromise too.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Return to the Moors

"So… Now what?" Aurora asked, she and her new husband overlooking their future kingdom. A lot had happened in the past couple weeks and it was hard to tell what any of them should do next, both in the short term and long term.

"Well, unfortunately, it looks like our parents left us quite a mess to clean up," Phillip sighed, but he offered Aurora a supportive shoulder to lean on. Aurora nodded, understanding the implication in his words. There were days when Aurora wanted nothing more than to just run away back to the Moors and pretend like none of this had ever happened, but she knew that such fantasies were only that. Phillip was right. Before they did anything, they had a duty to help clean up the mess of the almost-war between fairies and humans. Only after that could they even start to think about where life would take them next.

"I just don't know if I can," Aurora admitted shyly. Despite all the courage she'd shown over the past few weeks, none of it had been easy or enjoyable and the thought of being separated from her beloved Moors for even a single second longer seemed almost impossible. How would she make it? But that answer came to her only a second later.

"Yes you can," Phillip promised, but his voice was not forceful or insistent. Instead, it was soft, gentle and sweet, supportive and encouraging. He wasn't saying these things to force Aurora to keep her head up high. He was saying these things because he truly believed she could indeed get through all of these current trials and come out on the other side flying high. Then he began to lean against her just as she was leaning against him.

There was the second reason why Phillip was so sure Aurora would ultimately make it out ok. Because he would be there for her through it all. They were a team now, a couple. And they were still deeply in love. Phillip wasn't going to leave Aurora to do anything on her own. Not when he could help, and not when someone as wonderful as her deserved all the love and support the world could give. Aurora smiled into his shoulder, happy tears streaking gently down her face. She really felt so immensely lucky to have someone as kind, caring and noble as Phillip in her life. He was a good man and she was so happy that he was hers. Their love truly was a healthy one, mutual and trusting and supportive. They were, like he had put it, a team. Together, they could get through anything life threw at them. They'd done it twice before, what was one thing more?

But even after the two managed to establish a rough peace between the humans and fairies, new questions arose.

"If we decide to have kids, where will we raise them?" Aurora asked. It was a question she wouldn't dare ask anyone else, for fear of their scorn at her asking such a seemingly stupid question. But because she knew and trusted Phillip more than anyone else, and felt safer with him than anyone else, she felt brave enough to truly speak her mind. She really missed the Moors and wanted to go back to them all the time, but it seemed that the human kingdom was the best place to raise her future children. She was hoping Phillip would agree to this, confirming her thoughts and giving her new resolve to adjust to human life, but Phillip did just the opposite.

"Call me crazy, but I think the Moors might be a better place," he said honestly and Aurora's face went blank.

"What?" she asked, having not expected him to say this at all.

"Well, I've been thinking about this a lot too," he confessed. Then he explained. "One, the Moors are closer to nature. There's something more liberating about that place than this castle. Two, it would be good for them to be raised among the people we are trying to make peace with. Three, even though I know nature can be harsh, I trust that your friends will use their magic to help protect our kids. Four, the nature would be good for them and their constitution. It would keep them from becoming the stereotypical pampered palace brats. Five, you were raised there, and you turned out to be one of the most incredible people in either kingdom. If I can replicate that in our children, I'd say that I succeeded as a father."

Phillip smiled gently down at Aurora while Aurora could still only gawk.

"But… the palace, and the other nobles, and their education…" she murmured. None of these things were things that she valued for herself, but thinking about her future children, she found the ways of palace life beginning to infect her thinking. As much as she wanted to return to the Moors, it seemed like such a dangerous and detrimental idea to actually flee the palace, especially if they were also going to raise their kids in the Moors rather than the palace. It had been quite a hard transition for Aurora to go from forest to castle, she did not wish the same fate upon her children.

"But we would be able to fix that issue since we could still teach them about palace life," Phillip reassured Aurora. "Besides, I would be ok with raising our children in both places, I just think that, honestly, it may be wiser to return to the Moors."

Even though his words sounded crazy, he was convicted. The Moors may not have been the most traditional or obvious answer, but to him, after enough thought, they were still the correct answer. The Moors truly were a lovely place and it felt like there was no better place to raise children than away from the pressures and pitfalls of palace life. Of course they would still be trained in the art of leading a kingdom, but there was something more liberating and pure about the thought of raising the kids away from the palace. Furthermore, like Phillip had said, such a choice would also be like a symbol of peace between fairies and humans. And admittedly, even though Phillip himself had spent his whole life in a palace, he also missed the magic and freedom and adventure of the Moors. Aurora wasn't the only one who wanted to return to them.

"Are you sure?" Aurora finally asked him.

"Yes," Phillip replied, with the same soft and steady voice that had reassured her so many times before. It was a huge risk, but one that both of them seemed to really want to take, even if Aurora was more openly hesitant. But after long enough, Aurora agreed with Phillip's decision. They decided to spend a final month at the castle just to get everything in order, then they would return to the Moors.

Sure enough, after the month transpired, Aurora and Phillip found themselves riding off towards the forest. They both looked nervous, but at the same time, because they knew they were going back to a good place, there was also excitement with every step that brought them closer back to home. Phillip was right, people like himself and Aurora were not made to live in castles. They belonged in the Moors, in the woods. That was not to say there was something lesser about being a city person, but for Aurora and Phillip, their true home was among the trees and magic, among the fairies and wilds. Now, they were finally headed home.

"Well, well, well, getting tired of her already?" Maleficent was the first thing either of them heard as they rode into the Moors.

"Mother!" Aurora leapt from her horse and launched into the fairy's outstretched arms.

"No, I just brought her back home to you. I think it would've been too selfish to keep her all to myself," Phillip joked, much more confident around the fairy thanks to all of his talks about her with Aurora.

"Good man," Maleficent smirked, but the way she nodded her head at him conveyed genuine gratitude.

"That, and I think she and I have came to the conclusion that we belong here, in the Moors, if you will allow us," he bowed politely to her.

"Well, of course I will happily take my daughter back into my care," she smiled down at Aurora with undisguised joy. "But you, my son in law, will have to work a bit harder for that honor," her warm smile turned playful and impish as she winked at the boy.

"Well, I won your daughter's heart, I'm sure I can win yours too," Phillip replied with a serene smile. It was enough to actually make Maleficent laugh while Aurora shook her head, both amused and embarrassed.

But in that perfect moment of reunion, the trees towering over them and the warm ground beneath them, Aurora found herself infinitely glad that she'd let Phillip convince her to return to the Moors. It was definitely going to be an interesting life, ruling over a human kingdom and having children while living in the Moors, but in her heart, Aurora knew that Phillip was right. This was indeed the place where they truly belonged. Maybe the safer path led to the castle doorstep, but the higher path led to the Moors. The higher path led them home. The higher path brought them together. And Aurora was so glad that Phillip had helped her find the strength and courage to walk that higher path.

But if it meant that she got to be with him and her mother, there was no path too treacherous for Aurora. Like Phillip had said, this was the place where they belonged, so in the end, no matter how hard or scary the journey would be, it would never be one of regret. They were home now and Aurora could finally breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Qiralyn Cassette, here's that fic you suggested over a year ago. I FINALLY got it done, LOL! Hope you like it!


End file.
